The Interview. Number three.
Welcome to The Interview 3. There will be a few interviewees today, and some...random people will be the interviewers xDD Ask away, Interviewers...? Tessie Lisztomania: Alright, let's get started. Q1. What do you think of Josh so far? >;3 Tessie's Response: He's a nice guy. He's so cute, too x333. His laugh makes me smile, and he pretty much suits me, if I could say that. Q2. What was one of your favorite things to do with him? Tessie's Response: Um...Uh...Well...We want dancing in the minefields and sailing in the storms?! 83... Q3. What are your thoughts on the other MCs, besides Josh? Tessie's Response: ~Pika ~ A good friend, she's very thoughtful. I'm thankful to know her. ~Marilyn ~ She can be a bit odd at times, but otherwise a good friend. Somewhat distant. ~Emerald ~ He's so quiet, but I think that's normal? ~Shiki ~ ...I really have to say something here? o_o ~Neku ~ He's okay, too, but he's also a bit quiet. I guess that's okay. ~BEN ~ ....@__@... ~Gold ~ ...One word: Ugh. ~America ~ It's basically hay you guiz, hamburgers, and he's the hero. ~Zaris ~ I don't think I know this person? o_o Q4. Which of the other MCs do you dislike the most? Tessie's Response: UM. Probably Gold. Q5. Rate the other MCs from 1-10 with 1 being the lowest. Tessie's Response: THIS IS COMPLICATED. But okay. I'm going to rate them all anyways. ~Pika ~ 10 ~Marilyn ~ I'll give her a...7. ~Joshua ~ 10 <3 ~Emerald ~ Um. Uh...7. ~Shiki ~ YOU GET A 6 FOR GOING TO THE THERAPY. ~Neku ~ ...7. ~BEN ~ Um. 5 is good. ~Gold ~ 1. ~America ~ 8. ~Zaris ~ ....6. Q6. Do you want to kill any of the other MCs? Tessie's Response: BEN. That's my only word you're getting from my mouth. I refuse to speak any longer. Q7. Who is a worse parent, Neku or Shiki? Tessie's Response: Neither are worse than the other, they both need the practice. Q8. Do you like pancakes? Tessie's Response: ...Well duh D: Wait, was that a trick question? Dx Q9. Nope. What's your favorite food? Tessie's Response: ...Um. Anything pasta. Q10. Was this interview a complete waste of time? Tessie's Response: Not really, because Joshua was asleep and Bob isn't here. Pika Sherbet: Alright, begin. Q1. What made you...attracted to Emerald? Pika's Response: Well, he's really nice, he's cute (him being a midget actually makes him cuter, but I'm not sure how exactly he'd react if I mentioned that), and he actually cares. x3 We haven't been hanging out enough lately, though. :/ Q2. What are your thoughts on the other MC's, besides Emerald but BEN included? Pika's Response: Tessie and Marilyn are both pretty much my best friends. Joshua's cool. Neku's my Big Brother! x3 Shiki's not good enough for my Big Brother. << Gold's an assbitch. Cirno's too dumb to live, but she's cool. xD BEN... eh, you get used to him. He's k I guess. America is HAPPY ALL THE FUCKING TIME. But that's cool I guess. Zaris needs to CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND GET OVER IT. Q3. You like waffles, right? Pika's Response: BLUEBERRY WAFFLES. Ftw. Q4. If you could rate all the MC's 1-10 like Lisztomania has showed earlier, what number would they be? Pika's Response: Tessie: 10 Marilyn: 10 Joshua: 9 Neku: 10 Shiki: 5 Gold: 4 Cirno: 9 (lulz) BEN: 7 America: 9 Zaris: 9 I rate high. Q5. Do you have a theory why Joshua sleeps in so late? If yes, state why the best you can. Pika's Response: I think he has some kind of spell on him that makes him sleep late. Q6. And do you think there's any way to break that spell? Pika's Response: Probably, but I don't know what it is. Q7. (You should probably tell Tessie then, she could most likely research it. - Sherbet) Alright, what's your favorite thing to do? Pika's Response: I dunno. Q8. Would you rather be at a carnival right now than here? Pika's Response: No, too many people. Q9. Would you rather live in space or as you are residing now in Zaris K-NaraNara? Pika's Response: Zaris is a nice place, I like it there, space is too... I dunno. Q10. Was this interview a complete waste of time? Plus, oil or cream? Pika's Response: Nah. And, oil. Marilyn Lisztomania: A'ight, let's do this. Q1. What are your thoughts on the other MCs, plus BEN and Zaris? Marilyn's Reply: Well Right At This Moment They Are.... -Pika: A Very Awesome,Funny And Nice Friend Of Mine -Neku: He Is In Love With Shiki, Is Pika's Brother And From TWEWY -Emerald: He Is Pika's Boyfriend, He May Not like Sweet things Like Dango In The Manga, *But In the Drama He does.* And He Can Tell Where a Pokemon Originates from. -Gold: A Pevert But Is Actullay a Nice Person. I Make Him Seem Too Much Like a Dick Than He Really is. -Zaris: I Met Her Recently.... But I Think She Should Be With America. -BEN: "You shouldn't Have Done That." And " You Met With a Terriable Fate, Haven't you?" -Shiki: Was a Bitch, Still Kinda Is But Atleast she Cares About her Children To Some Point. -America: He Is a Nice Person, I Don't Love him At All Though. Focring him On Me Causes Me to Dislike Him To a Point. I See Him As a Person I Know. -Joshua: Tessie's Boy friend, Neku Distrusts Him To a Great Extend Still. -Tessie: Another Friend Of Mine, She Is Very Awesome,Nice And Funny Aswell. -Cirno: (9), From Touhou. I Think She May Grow Out Of Being Stupid, Since She Is Only Child In Youkai/Fairy Years. Q2. Would you believe me if I said OOC Pika totally only hooked you up with America for the lulz? Marilyn's Responese: Yes, Yes I Would. Though Saddly -For Some People- It Caused To Dislike America. I Shall Attempt To Make Him Break Up With me or Kill Him some Point In the Future. Or Make Something Happen So I can Break Up With him. Q3. Do you think it'll be easy to make him break up with you? Also, do you plan on actually dating anyone in the future? Marilyn's Responese: Not Sure, But I Will Try If Not He Will Die Painfully. Possiably Not soon Or Sure Though. They'd Have to Be to My Liking And I Would Have a Choice. Q4. Since everyone else has been forced to do it, rate all the other MCs plus BEN and Zaris from 1-10. Marilyn's Responese: MMK. 5 Will Be A Netural For me. As In I either Have No Opinion About Them Or I See Them as a Person I Know. -Pika: 10 -Neku: 5 -Emerald: 6 -Gold: 5 -Zaris: 5 -BEN: 8 -Shiki: 3 -America: 3 -Joshua: 5 -Tessie: 10 -Cirno: 6 Q5. What are your opinions on the relationships of Tessie and Joshua and/or Pika and Emerald, if you have any? Marilyn's Responese: It's Nice To Know That They Are Happy With Eachother, In Each Couple. as in Joshua Is Happy With Tessie As Tessie is Happy With Joshua. Same Applys For Pika and Emerald. Q6. Hm, I dunno, Pika seems a little listless that Emerald isn't with her enough. Interviewer's opinions that don't belong in an interview aside, what are your opinions on the MCs suddenly living in a house when in the past any MCs have usually just sort of wandered from place to place, seemingly? Marilyn's Responese: I Don't Have Much of a Opinion On It Besides My Thoughts That Are From My Curiousity. Q7. DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN? Marilyn's Responese: YES I KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN~ Q8. WELL, SHE'S MARRIED TO THE MUFFIN MAN. Marilyn's Responese: I SEE, DID THEY HAVE ANY CHILDREN? Q9. WELL, YOU SEE, SHE WHO IS MARRIED TO THE MUFFIN MAN IS ALSO THE MUFFIN MAN, AND THEY GAVE BIRTH TO THE MUFFIN MAN. Marilyn's Responese: I SEE Q10. WAS THIS INTERVIEW A COMPLETE WASTE OF TIME? Marilyn's reply: Not Really Joshua Sherbet: LET US BEGIN. Before people marry you off to speedos again. Q1. What's the thing you like the most about Tessie? Joshua's Response: She's a good person. Q2. What's your thoughts of the other MC's, including BEN and Zaris? Joshua's Response: Tessie: <3 Pika: She's a good friend of mine, we've known each other awhile. Marilyn: Is sort of strange, and amusing. Emerald: Is Pika's current boyfriend, I don't have much of an opinion on him. Neku: Is amusing. It's pretty easy to make him snap, hee hee. He doesn't trust me at all. Shiki: Is a bitch. Gold: Is also a bitch. Cirno: Is an amusing idiot. America: Is an amusing, overly-happy idiot. Zaris K-NaraNara: Is psycho. BEN: Is... yeah. Q3. IT'S RAINING CHOCOLATE. How do you feel about that? Joshua: Chocolate Rain. Some stay dry and others feel the pain. Q4. Rate the other MC's from 1-10, including Zaris and BEN. Joshua: Tessie: 10 Pika: 10 Marilyn: 9 Neku: 9 Shiki: 1 Gold: 1 America: 8 Cirno: 9 Zaris: 5 BEN: 6 Q5. What's your favorite thing to do? Joshua: I don't know. Q6. What MC do you hate the most? Joshua: Mmh... Gold. Q7. Why do you think squirrels like to throw coconuts at Tessie? Joshua: I'm not sure. Q8. May I borrow your earpiece? Rainbows make me cry. (GET OUT OF MY STUDIO, SCOUT. - Sherbet) Joshua: O_O Q9. Okay, he's gone, I hope.---I WARNED YOU ABOUT STAIRS, BRO. (WHAT THE FUCK. GO AWAY. - Sherbet) Joshua: O_O Q10. (<_< *shoves the people that broke in out*) Was this interview a complete waste of time? Joshua: No. Emerald Shiki Neku BEN Gold America Zaris More to come...? o__o Category:Old disgusting shit Category:Interviews